Secrets of A Dark Veela
by Belladonna Potter
Summary: Rose Potter gets a big surprise on her fifteenth birthday. Apparently, she's a Magical Creature and has a mate. Bloody terrific. Veela fic! Creature fic! Drarry, HG/RW, etc.
1. A New Nightmare

**Hello, I love you all. Hope you like my new story. Now read my pretties. READ! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or the idea of Dark Veela , but I hope yu enjoy anyway! **

Chapter 1 A New Nightmare/Blue Eyes

Rose Adeline Potter's POV

I scream, a horrible blood-curling sound. But, I am in such complete pain that all I notice is the burning heat yet utter coldness simultaneously streaking across my skin. Something erupts from my back, mouth, and fingertips, but my eyes _would not freaking open._ The sound of pure torment escapes from my mouth once again. Thank god the Dursley's are out! Vernon would've killed me by now if he was home.

One last piercing shriek manages to tear it's way through my esophagus. Hot tears stream down my cheeks as I sob even after the pain slowly fades away. Finally, I take a deep, lung-wracking breath, before walking to my mirror to see if anything huge happened to me.

When I get to the mirror, I gasp. My looks are so...so...so *different*. My black hair is longer, thicker, and seem to swirl around me, my *Avada Kedavra* green irises have spread into my pupil and the scleras of my eyes and are a shade brighter, my skin is creamier, I'm at least five inches taller, and my curves have gone from attractive to fucking _hourglass_. But the *extremely freaky* part is the fact that I have fucking *fangs, claws, and wings*.

I take a second look at myself and swallow the shock, allowing myself to see my 'new' body. While I do look quite bestial, there is a beauty in everything from my pointed ears to my claws. It is a primordial beauty, true, but it's quite easy to be entranced by the strong canines, the curving claws, the intelligent green that are my eyes, the wings. *God, the wings*. They are strong-looking, with obsidian primaries and *Avada Kedavra* green secondaries. Plus, the skin and bones that used to be my figure, were now toned, lithe muscles, with large breasts, elegantly curved hips, and a shapely bum. I no longer need my thrice-damned glasses as well! But, while I am usually modest, I won't deny I am gorgeous now. My face is heart-shaped, with impossibly high cheekbones, pouty red lips, a roman nose, aristocratic eyebrows, long, luscious, black eyelashes that frame my eyes nicely, and my raven waves framing my face. Having gained about five inches, I now reach at least 6"5, maybe more.

But, I had three problems. One, the tips of my fingers, my gums, and my back are all bleeding profusely. Two, I'm still stuck with the fucking Dursley's. Three, I'm now uncomfortable in *loose* clothing. I actually *want* to show off my, extraordinarily curvy, figure.

I run a slim hand through my new raven locks, biting my lip, until a drop of blood drips down my chin, even though I put barely any pressure in the bite at all. God, why does this shit always *fucking happen to me?

What am I?

*Why you're a submissive Dark Veela of course, Isis.* A voice *inside my **ing head* giggles. *Giggles*!  
** R&R! What do you think?**


	2. Great Now I Have Voices in My Head

**SO that was the first chapter, two chaps in one day, **_**wow.**_** Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1! **

Chapter 2 Great. Now I Have Fucking Voices in My Head/Rose or Isis?

Isis Adeline Potter née Fyreleapers' POV

I sit in shock. Why do I have a feminine voice in my head. And it sounds rather...feline... What's going on?!

_I'm your instinctive veela side, Isis. Human's have instincts as well, but veela can actually hear us. You can call me Kalika or Kali_, The voice answers soothingly.

_Now, Isis, listen to me. Focus on your claws becoming your nails again, then write a letter to Siri. He'll explain everything. I could, but it'd be better to have Siri explain it._

I shrug might as well listen to...her? _Fuck you Isis! Of course I'm a fucking __**her**__! I'm just your Darker side. The side that allows you to be a Dark creature. You'll be very violent now, and I'll take over every now and then. You're Isis-Light, and I'm Kali-Dark, together we're Rose Potter, _Kali explains.

I nod and sit down at my desk and begin to write my letter, after changing my claws into slim, elegant fingers.

Sirius Orion Black's POV

I open up a letter that Hedwig brought me from Rose.

Dear Siri,

Hey Padfoot! I miss you so much. So much has changed. Apparently, I've come into my... inheritance. Kali has told me that you could explain what the hell a Dark Veela is.

Write me soon, I'm lonely.

Your goddaughter,

Isis Fyrele- I mean Rose Potter

I stare at the letter. Oh, god, I forgot she'd be turning into a Dark Veela now. I quickly write her back.

Isis's POV

Half an hour later I got a letter back from Siri.

Dear Isis,

I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.

Rose Petals, there's a reason why you feel the need to be called Isis, and I'll explain it soon. Moony and the Guard will be there soon and I'll see you tonight.

I miss you as well, Rose Petals.

Mischief managed,

Padfoot

PS: Maybe I should change your nickname Bambi.

I laugh at the end and Kali remarks, _I like our godfather Isis. He's amusing,_ her voice full of mirth.

I snort, Well he is a prankster.

_True. The Guard is here now. Listen to me Isis. Focus on your ears, fangs, eyes, and wings. Imagine them becoming part of a human body. You'll look different from the previous__** you **__but you will look human at least,_ Kali orders me gently.

I nod and do just that. When I look in the mirror I look_ relatively_ normal. Though I do appear to have red, blonde, and brown strands in my hair now, and that part that's black is so dark that in the light it looks blue. And my eyes are brighter then they had been. I still look mysterious, but not as animalistic. Suddenly, I hear the sound of someone rummaging in the kitchen. Hurriedly, I jump up and head down.

When I get to the kitchen I have only my claws out, but they fade when I see Remus. I was about to throw my arms around him when I got suspicious. Is this really Lupin? So I take my wand out and point it at him, saying in a menacing voice, "Remus John Lupin, what do I see when I meet a boggart and what was the first thing I heard when I saw a dementor?"

He looks at me and smiles. "A dementor and you heard Lily screaming."

I put down my wand. "Very good." Then I throw my arms around him.

"Good job, girl," a voice growls out. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

I nod as I stare into a scarred face. "Thank you Alastor."

He nods at me, Remus then looks at me. "Rose, are you ready to go?"

I blush a soft pink. "No, I didn't know you guys were coming until five minutes ago."

I grin at Moony again. He then stares at me for a few seconds, before saying, "You've changed a lot Rose. You're taller and look leaner and more...muscled. You look attractive Bambi."

I smile at him. "Thank you, Remus."

His somber face breaks out in a huge grin. "You're welcome Rose. Nymphadora Tonks-but only call her by her surname-will help you get packed. Is that fine Tonks?" He asks an attractive violet-haired, cerulean-blue eyed woman.

I smile at her brightly. "Nice to meet you, Tonks," I say, flipping my waves over my slim white shoulder.

Together we head up to my room, it's mostly neat, but has a couple books laying around half-open. Tonks turns to me. "Well, the rest of this house is freakishly clean, but this room isn't a total mess or spotless. I definitely feel more comfortable here."

I grin at her, before saying, "Thanks so do I."

She snorts and waves her wand, causing my books and other supplies to fly into my trunk-a complete mess. I smirk at her and she just sticks her tongue out at me. Smirking even wider, I close my trunk and sit on it, grabbing my *Firebolt*. Tonks glares at me. "You are so lucky Rose! I've always wanted a Firebolt."

"Yeah, it was nice of Siri to get it for me," I say absently. I'm twirling one of my new blonde strands of hair when Kali pipes up.

_Oh, Isis, can I take over for a little while? I'm a Dark Magical Creature-it'll be fun to fuck with them for a little while.  
_  
I hesitate for a second before answering, '*Oh, I suppose you may, Kali.  
9/07

**R&R. You like-y?**


End file.
